


April 17, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos stepped to the side and barely avoided the territorial animal's claws. He had no idea where Supergirl was. He wondered if she battled another beast while they walked. Searched for monsters to battle. Protect everyone in Smallville. A tentacle emerged from his mouth and went to the enemy. It struck the animal's leg and caused it to roar.Good.





	April 17, 2006

I never created DC.

Glowering, Amos stepped to the side and barely avoided the territorial animal's claws. He had no idea where Supergirl was. He wondered if she battled another beast while they walked. Searched for monsters to battle. Protect everyone in Smallville. A tentacle emerged from his mouth  
and went to the enemy. It struck the animal's leg and caused it to roar.

Good.

Amos lashed out twice before the creature fled and the tentacle slid into his mouth. He looked back the minute Supergirl appeared.

''Sorry. I slept in.''

Scowling, Amos stretched his arms. ''I already defeated a creature,'' he said.

Supergirl smiled. ''I guess it's your turn to sleep for a long time?''

One smile replaced Reverend Amos Howell's frown. ''Good idea.''

THE END


End file.
